


What in the fuck is happening?

by Mcgeek11332



Category: South Park
Genre: Alternate Universe - Craig of the Dead (South Park), Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Blood and Gore, Blood and Violence, Character Death, Crazy, Death, F/F, F/M, Heavy Angst, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Major Character Injury, Mild Gore, Minor Character Death, Multi, Near Death Experiences, One-Sided Attraction, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Permanent Injury, Please Don't Hate Me, Protective Siblings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 10:14:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28349727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mcgeek11332/pseuds/Mcgeek11332
Summary: November 20, 2005 is the day the world went to shit in that quiet, little, redneck, podunk, white-trash, mountain town. No one is thinking god they live there anymore. Not that god would be listening anyway.Kyman Zombie apocalypse AU because why not. Its gonna be really slow burn because the apocalypse isn't the most romantic setting.
Relationships: Bebe Stevens/Wendy Testaburger, Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak, Ike Broflovski & Karen McCormick & Tricia Tucker, Ike Broflovski & Kyle Broflovski, Karen McCormick & Kenny McCormick, Kenny McCormick/Leopold "Butters" Stotch, Kyle Broflovski & Eric Cartman & Kenny McCormick & Stan Marsh, Kyle Broflovski & Stan Marsh, Kyle Broflovski/Eric Cartman
Comments: 9
Kudos: 29





	1. Some fucked up shit

“Shut the fuck up fat ass!”

Kyle glares at Cartman with his arms crossed. Cartman smiles back looking incredibly pleased with himself. “don't be a sore loser now, Kyle”

“I didn’t lose, you cheated dumb fuck!”

“Now Kyle, I didn’t cheat, I am just...” Cartman trails off, probably wondering if getting punched in the face was worth what he was about to say, “better at Mario Kart then you are.”

Kyle lunges at him screaming something about killing him. They roll off the couch they were sitting on Cartman landing hard on the floor next to said couch “Fuck you, you stupid Jew!”

Cartman rolls them over so Kyle was lying on the floor beneath him, struggling to break out of Cartman's hold. Cartman held him there, sitting on his legs and holding his thin wrists in his substantially larger hands “Calm Down Jew! Don’t let the jersey win!” Kyle Slams his knee into Cartman's back, using the momentum of Cartman leaning forward to roll them over once again, bringing his fist down on Cartman's chest. “I hate you so damn much you piece of shit!” Kyle yells in Cartman's face, punching him again.

Stan and Kenny were sitting on the other couch in the basement, flipping through the channels on the tv they were playing video games a moment ago, ignoring the commotion in the floor next to them. “What should we watch Kenny?”

“I don’t know dude, you decide”

“That doesn’t fucking help!”

Kenny just shrugs, making Stan groan. They finally land on a rerun of Terrance and Phillip, the show itself having stopped being filmed a year or so prior, a sad time in the boys’ lives. Cartman pops up of the floor, apparently over his tussle with Kyle, “Oh, I love this one!” He sat back on the couch, leaning back to get comfortable. Kyle stays on the floor, glaring slightly at Cartman before turning around to look for his hat, his hair, short on the sides but long enough on the top to reach his eyebrows, moving with him. He grabs for his black hat and pulls it forcefully over his mess of curls. Kyle turns his attention to the tv when he heard the emergency broadcasting system. The screen flashes with the multicolor of the alert, which effectively pisses Cartman off. “God damnit hurry up already!” Cartman glares at the screen. A fancy dressed white man with his hair slicked back comes up on screen. His expression is a serious one and, it puts the boys on edge. In a serious voice he reads-

“This is the South Park public safety. Officers are responding to a report of sudden cannibalism in the town of south park. Residents are told to stay inside and take precautions until further notice. This is the south park pub-”

Stan turned the tv off. “Dude”

“Ive got to go.” Kenny says suddenly, jumping off the couch and running to the stairs.

“Kenny wait, you heard what that guy said-”

“I don’t care what that guy said I have to go make sure Karen is ok!” He runs up the stairs, the boys, however reluctant, follow him up. When they make it to the top they stop, when they hear pounding on Cartman's door. They go over to the window looking out to see who it is. What they see is terrifying, hundreds of undead, walking the streets and they seemed to notice the boys staring because more and more started towards the house. “Holy Fuck,” Kyle started.

Cartman looked like he had just been slapped, his mouth was turned down in a snarl and he glared at the zombies on his porch. He stomped his way over to the door and before the other boys could stop him, opened it was a yell.

“Hey Asshats get the fuck off of my yard before I kick your asses!”

“Cartman close the fucking door!”

“Not until these retards get off my yard!”

“I don’t think they give a fuck what you want fatass just shut the door!” Kyle started toward the door but didn’t get that far. A particularly rough push from the fuckers on the other side of the door had Cartman losing his balance and falling backwards. “Fuckin Hell!” He shouted. A hoard of zombies tried to push into the house slowly clawing their way toward the boys, one of them fell on top of eric, clawing and gnashing its rotten teeth at him, trying to bite him, to eat him. The boys yelled as they ran over to him “Get the fuck off of me you piece of shit!” Cartman exclaimed as he pushed on the rotting shoulders of the zombie. He pushed a bit too hard and his hand went through the slimy flesh of the undead, who seemed completely unbothered by this turn of events. “fucking weak!” Suddenly something knocked the rotting person off of him, knocking him in front of the door, stopping the other zombies from getting in for a second. The dead guy didn’t get back up.

“Get the fuck up fatass we gotta get out of here!” Kyle and Stan pulled at Cartman's arms and helped him to his feet. “I'm not fat you stupid Jew!”

“Dude now is not the time!”

“Come on Kenny we got to get away from the door.” Stan turned towards Kenny, his eyes wide with fright. Kenny was staring at the dead zombie at the door unblinking, unmoving. He seemed to be in a bit of a trance swaying slightly. He snapped out of it though, blinking at Stan dumbly for a bit before heading toward the stairs where Kyle and Cartman were. Stan opened his mouth to say something, maybe ask if Kenny was alright but a bang on the door made him think better of it and he followed the other up the stairs.

Kyle was up the stairs first opening the door to Cartman's room and rushing inside. Cartman followed, then Kenny, and last was Stan, who shut and locked the door behind him.

“Dude, this is some fucked up shit right here,”


	2. A plan?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys get out but, where to go now?

Stan slumped back against the door and slid to the floor, panting. Kenny was on Cartman's bed, looking out the window at the street below them. Kyle was leaning on his hand against the wall, looking out of breath. Cartman was bent over, hand on his knees, panting. After a moment of silence Cartman bellows, “I almost fucking died!” 

“But you didn’t.” Kenny answers back with a glare. “And now we’re stuck up here, in a house full of undead douchebags, with no way to know if our families are safe or even alive!” Kenny turns back to the window looking at it like its its fault the world was ending. “Kennys right dude, we’re trapped up here,” Stan starts, “What are we gonna do?” 

“Everyone calm down, we have to think about this logically-” 

“You’ve never done anything logically in your life, Jew.” Kyle glares at Cartman but doesn’t say anything back as he continues, “We have to get out of this house, but we can't use the bottom floor. How do we do that? Fatass, it's your house, how do we get out of here?” 

Kyle looks over at Cartman, who says, pointing at the window, “The window obviously!” 

“And then what? Just casually get eaten or something? Use your brain fucker.” Stan looks over at Kyle as he says this, trying to formulate a plan in his head. 

“No, you stupid hippie, here is what I think we should do. Kyles house is next door and from the looks of it, hasn’t been over run,” he glances over at the window as he says this, “I say we go there, one to see if the Jews family is still alive,” he got a hit to the shoulder from Kyle for that one, “and two it's not this place because fuck this place. To get over there all we gotta do is climb onto the tree right outside my window here, and swing into Kyles backyard. It's easy, I used to sneak over there all the time.” 

“What?” 

“It's not important, we might need weapons though...” Cartman heads to his closet, rummaging around a bit before pulling out what looks like an old toy bin. He takes the top off it and pulls a bunch of bags out of it. 

“This is all my old hero stuff, I'm sure there is weapons in here.” Kyle snatches one of the bags off the ground and opens it. “Why in the fuck do you have a fucking pistol Cartman??” 

“Uh... no reason.” 

“Dude” 

“It doesn’t matter” 

“That actually might useful if we get in a tight spot. Do you have bullets for it?” Kenny pipes in. 

“Of fucking course I do, what the point in having a gun with no bullets?” 

“What the point in having a gun in the first place fatass?” Kyle handed the gun over to Kenny and grabbed another bag, this one was significantly lighter and didn’t have a gun in it. It did however have Cartman's Coon Silver Claws in it. The sharp metal reminded Kyle of the time Cartman had attacked Clyde and that other kid whose name Kyle couldn’t remember at the time. ‘Cartman is an idiot.’ Kyle thought. 

They gathered their weapons of choice, Kyle a Hammer, Kenny the gun and a screwdriver, Cartman his Silver claws and Stan a wrench. ‘Not the best weapons in the world,’ Stan thought, ‘but good enough... hopefully’ Stan gulped and looked around at everyone. He started to say something but stopped at the sound of walking up the stairs. Well, walking wasn’t quite the word, it sounds more like a drunk man stumbling and dragging himself up the stairs and groaning incoherently. Soon the dead guy and all his drunk sounding buddies were at the door. “I think it's time to skedaddle guys.” Kenny, ever the observant, said as he opened the window. The air was cold and stung the boys faces as it rushed in. 

They all moved to the window, Kyle, when noticing everyone's hesitant faces, offering to go first. No one said no so Kyle climbed onto the windowsill, swinging his legs over and readying himself to swing over to the tree. Said tree seemed a lot further away when he was sitting next to it but, not wanting to seem scared, Kyle steadied himself on the window and reached his left hand out to grab a branch, clutching it tight when he got a good hold. Slowly he reached out his left foot and sat in on the branch below him. A bit more confident now, he shifted his weight to his left side and pulled himself over into the tree, pushing off the side of the house to gain a bit more momentum. Once he was in the tree, he swung over to the branches over his yard, and sat there waiting for the others to follow. 

Kenny followed him, his scrawny body working against him the entire time, almost slipping a few times in his rush to move, giving the rest of them heart attacks each time. Kyle swears he lost 10 years off his life watching Kenny climb into that tree. Stan follows Kenny, his football strength coming in handy, helping him pull himself up onto the branches so Cartman can follow him. A particularly loud bang on the door had cartman out this window and climbing the tree in 3 seconds flat. Despite being huge for a sixteen-year-old, never quite growing out of his baby fat as his mom called it, and being about 6’3, he was able to climb the tree with surprising agility. 

With all of them in the tree now, the boys started down Kenny first this time, as he was sitting the lowest in the tree, slowly lowering himself onto the ground of Kyles backyard, keeping a close eye out for any assholes trying to attack him, ignore the couple that were on the other side of the fence, snarling at him. Stan jumped down next, hitting the ground with a soft thud, the foot of snow softening the blow. Cartman followed, stumbling a bit and face planting into the snow. Kyle jumped down behind him, ignoring Cartman's cries for help as he rushed up the back porch and flung the back door open. He didn’t stop as he ran through the house screaming for his mom, dad, and Ike. 

“Kyle? Is that you?” 

A small voice stopped him in his tracks as he spun to look at Ike who was peeking down from the top of the stairs. 

“Ike!” Kyle rushed up to meet him and hugged him tight. 

“Ike your here, and ok! Where are mom and dad?” 

“t-they left a while ago, about an hour before the warning was issued. I was scared Kyle, I thought they had left me all alone but, you're hear so I'm ok, oh, hey guys.” Ike stated, spotting the others. Ike usually wasn’t so quiet and scared like, most of the time Kyle had a hard time getting him to shut up. Kyle supposed that in light of an upending apocalypse, he was allowed to be a little scared, however. 

“We should look around guys, see if we can use anything.” Kyle says to the others, keeping an arm around Ike. “We might want to pack some food and clothes; in case we get stuck somewhere for a few days. My mom always keeps the pantry full of canned food in case a really bad snowstorm hits. And I'm sure I have some clothes here that will fit y’all, yes even you fatass, I know you left some clothes over here last time you stayed the night. I'll get the clothes; you guys raid the pantry. Hold on, I'll get you a duffel bag for it.” 

He darts into his room and comes back with 3 duffel bags. 

He throws 1 down at the boys, and hands another to Ike, saying, “Pack you some stuff Ike, we have to head out, don’t worry,” Kyle says at the look of worry on Ike’s face, “We will leave a note for Mom and Dad that we are together so when they get back, they don’t freak out too much.” He turns to the boy's downstairs, after we go to Kenny and Stans house, I think we should head out of town. Stan, Jimbo and Ned have a camp outside of town, right?” 

Stan is startled at being addressed all of the sudden but recovers and says, “Yeah it's about 5 miles out of town past their store, it's probably pretty safe, Ned has always been paranoid.” 

“Ok so we head there, go get what you can everyone.” At that Kyle turns back to his room and begins packing. 

They all meet pack in the living room, bags full of the items they were after. Kyle is holding a wooden baseball bat. “This will be a better weapon then those stupid claws fatass, so here. Take it.” He says holding it out to Cartman. Cartman huffs but takes it, mumbling something like ‘Thanks, you dumb Jew.’ and swings it over his shoulder. 

“Are we ready to head out?” Kenny asks. They nod and head towards the door but stop when Ike says, “How in the fuck are we going to get from here to Kennys, to stans and then to Jimbo’s when those things are all over the streets?” 

“Um... Yeah we should probably figure that out.” Kyle says. 

“My pickup is still parked in front of Cartman's house, do you think we could fight our way over to it? It’d make this all a lot easier.” 

“I think we could do it Stan, I only see a couple of fuckers out front right now.” Kenny replies, shifting his weight from one leg to the other, an anxious tick of his. 

“Alright, let's do that then, is that good Ike?” Kyle looks over at Ike as he says this, who just nods. Kenny opens the door and steps out onto the front porch, the others following him. They turn to look at the house next door and see the zombies chilling like they own the place inside. 

“Almost all of them seem to be inside, hopefully they stay there.” Kenny steps down and heads towards the truck. A zombie comes out from the side of the house and grabs him. He swings his fist at the thing, hitting it hard but not enough to kill it. Stan jumps down and slams his wrench down into the things head, splashing cold dark blood all over him and Kenny. 

“Gross dude!” Kenny groans, shaking the arm the zombie had been holding on. 

“You're welcome.” 

They started walking toward the truck when another zombie came out of nowhere and attacked Stan. It lunged at him, taking him and the zombie to the ground. Stans wrench was knocked out of his hand in the fall and was buried somewhere in the snow. Stan punched and kicked out growling with rage at the stinking thing on top of him. “A little help here!” He screamed as he rolled over on top of the zombie, punching through its face with a sickening crunch. “Thanks a bunch guys!” 

He glanced up and saw the reason why the guys hadn't help him. They were surrounded by a hoard of monsters and they were drawing closer. Stan jumped up as another one lunged at him. He backed up to Kyle and yelled, “We have to go now!” 

“Yeah, no shit Hippie but how?!” 

“Fight Fatass!” Stan yelled back as he swung his fist at the zombie nearest him. This seemed to spur everyone into action because suddenly they were all yelling, blood and guts were flying everywhere. Ike took a small knife out of his pocket and screamed as he drilled it into a crawler. Kyle swung his hammer into the skull of another one with a grunt. Kenny jabs one through the eye. Cartman steps away from the rest of them and swings the bat has hard has possible knocking 4 of them out at the same time. Stan saw a break in the crowd and screamed, “this way!” grabbed Ike by the back of the shirt and pulled him over to the truck. He turned around to see if the overs had followed him but only Ike was with him. Stan threw the keys at Ike and told him to start the truck. Ike jumped in and soon the smell of deasil fuel mixed with the rotting smell of dead bodies. Stan yelled at Ike to stay there and dove in after the others punching and kicking his way back into the thick of it. He punched and killed one that was after Kyle then grab said boy and tugged “Come on asshole!” 

“Be careful Stan!” They fought their way back to the truck and jumped in. Stan put it in reverse and pulled out of the driveway. He ran over a bunch of them as he drove over to Kenny. Kenny Jumped in the Cargo bed and shouts “GO!” 

Stan started back up and was looking for Cartman when a hand hit the passenger side door. They back door opened and Cartman, out of breath, pulled himself in. Stan was down the road before Cartman had closed the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I probably won't update everyday but ill try to update as often as possible. hhhh hope you liked it, I'm not a very good writer but I try.(*/ω＼*)(^///^)
> 
> AN- I don't usually write action scene so this is a new thing for me. Id love a bit of constructive criticism on anything you think needs to be improved, just be nice about it please.


	3. Stan my boy

The truck pulls up to Kennys house. Kenny is up and out of the bed before the truck is fully stopped, running and slamming the front door open. He stops at the sight of the living room. Stuart, his dad is laying at the door, his old hunting rifle laying in the corner covered in the same thick blood Kenny was covered in. Kenny almost threw up at the site of him. What was left of him, that is. All that really remained was his head and part of his torso. One of his eyes was missing, his hair and the floor around him was covered in blood, both human and zombie. His entrails were pulled out and seemed to have been carried throughout the house, as Kenny looked further in his hope that the rest of his family was alive faded. He saw an arm laying in the hallway to his bedroom, and a mop of red hair. ‘Mom’ he thought, staring. 

He jumped at a hand landing on his shoulder. He looked over seeing Cartman looking past him, into the house. “I'll go in first” Cartman offered, not meeting Kennys eyes. Cartman pushed past him, stepping over the dead corpse of Stuart and heading towards Carols body. Kenny glances back at the others and Stan says, “Uh we’ll wait out here, holler if you need us.” 

Kenny steps inside the desolate feeling house, bending over to grab Stuarts gun. It's not like he needs it anymore. Following Cartman's path, he turns the corner and looks around. He was right, about the hand and hair belonging to his mother, that is. Not that you can tell, all that’s left is her eyes, wide and staring up at him, what was once blue now more of an off white. The rest was down to the bone. HIs eyes follow the trail of blood to Cartman. Cartman had his foot on foot on something and it was moving, trying to escape and attack Cartman. A glimpse at it in good light from the window at the end of the hall told Kenny it was Kevin. He stared at the bodies around and only had one thought, Karen isn't here. 

“You gonna kill it, or you gonna make me do it like some pussy?” 

Kenny started towards Kevin and, with no hesitation drove his screwdriver through its skull. 

“It was trying to get in your room, let's see what it was after.” Cartman turns the knob to Kennys room and steps inside. Nothing catches their eyes at first but, a sound coming from his closet has them stopping and staring. At first Kenny thought he was imagining it but suddenly the closet door is opened and Karen jumps out, holding a small knife Kenny notices is his. “GO AWAY!” She yells, holding the knife in front of her. She pauses though when she notices who exactly has entered her company. Kenny finds himself leaning down and being wrapped in a tight hug. 

“Kenny!” She yells, sounds of a sob coming from her. It takes Kenny a moment to catch up with the fact that his sister was alive and with him. When he does catch up though, he hugs her back, picking her up and wrapping her tight in his arms. “Karen, oh my god thank Jesus you're ok I saw mom and dad and Kevin and I was so worried but you're ok!” Kenny sinks to the floor, still clutching Karen and starts crying. He had been trying to keep his emotions under control but, seeing Karen ok just made him burst into tears. 

“Beautiful reunion and everything but we got to get the Stans and Jimbo’s and honestly I'd like to eat a nice hot meal as the sun sets so if you don’t mind hurrying up with it, that'd be great.” 

“Fuck you Cartman.” Kenny stands up and wipes at his face before going to the closet Karen and immerged from moments prior. He emerges with 2 bags. He hands one to Karen, “Here you go, we –uh have to leave now, is there anything you need? I'll go get it for you.” 

“C-can I take some toys?” 

“Yeah, sure I’ll be right back.” He hands the bag he was holding to Cartman then asks him, “Can you take Karen out to the truck, go through the window, she doesn’t need to see... that.” He opens the door and walks out quickly, closing the door behind him. 

Cartman huffs but turns to the window and pries it open. He throws the bag out before clumsily crawling through the window himself, getting stuck for a second because of his size. Karen giggles but stops when Cartman glares at her. He smiles back at her before finally getting out the window and gestures for her to follow him. She giggles again before climbing up and out the window with ease. She throws him a triumphant look before asking where the truck is. 

“It's at the front of the house. This way.” He puts a hand softly on her shoulder and leads her to the front of the house. They turn the corner and see Stan and Kyle leaning on the side of the truck, talking about god knows what. Ike was sitting on top of the wall of the truck bed, swinging his legs looking bored. Ike notices them first. He waves and syas something to others, who look back at them. Stan asks where Kenny is when they get up to the truck. “He’s grabbing me some toys!” Karen replies to him, grinning. 

Kyle looks up at Cartman and starts, “Is she-” 

“Yeah” 

The silence weighs heavy on them but Karen doesn’t seem to notice. She's climbing up to sit next to Ike. 

Kenny finally emerges from the front door, carrying 2 bags full of stuff. When hes questioned he just replies, “They don’t need it.” 

“Alright, whatever, be vague like that. I'm hungry, let's get this show on the road so Hippie can see if his family is dead or not.” 

“Dude!” 

Cartman ignores Stans angered glare and opens the back door to the truck. Kenny and Karen hop in the back with Cartman. Stan Ike and Kyle get in the front. Stan starts the truck and turns it around and heads back toward town, heading over to his neighborhood. He had moved off the street with the rest of the boys a few years back, when randy got a fancy new job and wanted a bigger house. Stan thinks it’s the same size of the old one but he won't tell Randy that. They turn on his street and stop. A hoard, twice the size of the one that had attacked them at Kyles house, was heading their way and blocking their way to Stans house. Stan stopped and stared snapping out of it only when Cartman says, “Fuck that shit hippie we gotta bounce.” 

“But my parent might be over there. What if they're trapped I need to help them I need to see if they're ok.” Stan starts to open the door but Kyle reaches over and stops him,   
“Cartman's right dude, we can't get through that. We have to go.” 

“Yeah hippie listen to the Jew.” 

“Shut up fatass.” Stan replies as he slowly climbs back into the truck, turning the key and putting it in reverse. He pulls of his street and turns down another, heading to Jimbo’s store. Kyle and he had decided to stop by Jimbo’s store and get some real weapons while Cartman and Kenny had been in Kennys house. As they drive through town they only see the occasional zombie, no more hoards like at Stan and Kyles houses. This didn’t sit well with Stan, for a reason he wasn’t quite sure of. They pulled up in front of the shop and Stan and Kyle jumped out, telling Ike and Karen to stay in the truck and telling Kenny and Cartman to get their asses out of the truck and help them. 

They enter the shop, trying to be quiet as possible in case something was in there. It seemed to be deserted so, with hesitation from Stan that his uncle might kill him for it, they took everything they could. Guns, knives, ammo, camping tools like tents, fire starters everything, they put everything in the back of stans truck, loading it down till the truck was full and the shop was empty. Then they loaded themselves back in the truck and headed past the shop, down a winding dirt road- it was more mud and snow to be honest with ya. 

Soon they reached a gate that Stan knew was the old wood gate to Jimbo and Ned’s camp. They had built this Camp together from the ground up and had only finished it 2 years ago. Stan hopped out of the truck so he could unlock and open the gate. Before he got all the way there though, someone was peeking out of it. 

“Whose there?” Someone said to Stan. He knew who it was instantly. 

“Uncle Jimbo! It's me, Stan!” 

“Stan? Stan!” Jimbo opened the gate and greeted him with a Shoulder Pat and a ruffle to his hair. “I'm glad you're hear boy, I was startin’ to think only Ned, Me and that Butters kid had survived.” 

“Butters? Butters is here?” 

“Yeah, well what happened was he outside the shop with his parents when those things attack us. Ned and I ran to the truck, ready to head up hear till everything settled down when we saw him just staring at those monsters. Turns out they had killed his ma and pa, sad thing, it is. But we couldn't just leave him there to die so I picked him up and threw him in the truck. He hasn’t said a word since, probably in a state of shock the poor thing.” 

“Jesus, that’s-” 

“Aye, what's the hold up! I'm hungry!” Cartman's voice rang from the truck. 

“Oh sorry bout that, come on in, we can talk more when its safe.” 

Stan returned to the truck and turned to the others, “He says Butters is here with him and Ned.” 

“Weak dude, now I have to deal with that motherfucker too.” 

Cartman groans. Stan ignores him and drives into the camp, Jimbo closing the gate behind him then getting into his Jeep to follow them up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How are yall likin it so far? Any feedback is appreciated. ^_^


	4. Oh to live free

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They get into the camp and settle. Its nice and safe. Butters is acting a bit weird though

The camp was on a huge piece of land surrounded by forest. Stan remembered coming up with Jimbo for hunting lessons, but the construction had just been starting then. Now the cabin in the center was fully built, a large front porch with a work bench sitting on the left side, under the front window. On the right side was the outside of a fireplace and a table and two chairs. The porch was made of a dark wood and the cabin was painted a camo green. Stan thinks back to when the camp had just been a lean to with a tarp over it. A fire was started out in front of the cabin, and Ned was sitting in front of it. He spotted the truck and waved them over to a gravel spot for them to park. 

They get out of the truck and walk over to Ned, who had stood up to greet them. “It's nice to see more people, welcome to Camp ‘Huntin an Killin’ boys, and girl.” Ned says through his electrolarynx. 

Jimbo walks over to join them and says, “Make yourself at home.” He gestures to the camp, “We might have to set up some tents for yall, I don’t think the cabin is big enough for the nine of us. Don’t worry though, this place is safe. Ned and I built the wall ourselves. We always knew they would come in handy, even if everyone did call us paranoid bastards. Jokes on them though. We’re alive and they aren’t.” 

“Do you guys have any food? I'm starving.” Cartman announced, rubbing his stomach and acting like he hadn't eaten in days. Kyles stomach growled too, and it made the rest of them realize they were also hungry. 

“Well sure! Weve been stocking up since summer. Stan my boy, come help get some food from the cellar. Also, will one of you go get that kid, what's his name? Butters! Yeah, will one of you go tell him we are cooking dinner soon? He’s in the cabin somewhere.” With that Jimbo and Stan headed over to the cellar. The rest of them headed to the cabin, not quite sure what to do while the rest were preparing the food. Kyle walked in first, eyes adjusting from the bright light of outside to the singular light from the lantern sitting on the coffee table next to the worn-down couch. On that couch was a lump, which Kyle knew was Butters. 

Kenny walked over to Butters and sat down next to him. He slowly reached out and placed a hand on his back, rubbing softly. Butters didn’t react, at first. After a moment however, he jerked up and began screaming, flailing, jumping up and backing himself into the corner of the room. He shrunk into the corner and threw his arms in front of him, protecting himself from some unseen force. Kyle started to walk towards him but Cartman, of all people, stopped him with a grab at his wrist. Then quickly let go at the realization of what he did. Kenny turns to Butters trembling form and says softly, “Butters, what color is the wall?” 

Kyle is shocked at the question. Why was Kenny asking such a thing right now? 

“Butters, look at me.” Kenny continues softly, attempting to pull him from his panic. “How many windows are in this room?” 

Surprisingly Butters started to respond to Kennys voice, not responding with words, per say but, his eyes flickered to Kenny as he spoke and his breathing was slowing down slightly. His eyes were still glazed over though, and Kenny had never seen Butters panic quite so bad before. As Butters best friend Kenny had seen plenty of his panic attacks before, usually about something his parents said. An idea struck Kenny at this moment. “Butters, your parents aren't here, its ok, you aren't grounded anymore.” 

Butters reacted most to this, first seizing up at the mention of his parents then completely relaxing when Kenny said his parents weren't there, a moment later he stopped moving completely, his breathing slowing down and soon Butters was completely fine, looking around like he didn’t quite know how he got where he was. “Well, Hiyah fellas! When did you guys get here!” Butters talked like he hadn't just had a panic attack in front of them all. Kyle stared at him for a minute before Kenny said, “Jimbo said that they were starting dinner soon and to come outside.” 

“Oh ok! Let's go then!” He jumped up from his place in the corner, heading towards the door. They all followed him out. Butters skipped over to the fireplace, where Ned was slowly roasting what looked like a deer over the fire. Jimbo was wrapping potatoes in aluminum foil and setting them in the fire with a pair of long tongs. Stan was cutting up carrots and throwing them in to a pot of boiling water. 

“It's a good thing we started planting last year or all we’d have to eat is meat. Speakin of which, we wanna keep the stock full for as long as possible so tomorrow, after yall have had sufficient rest, Ned and I are gonna take Stan and Kenny out on a huntin trip, the rest of ya stay here and watch over the camp, make sure nothin’ sneaks in now.” 

“yeah, yeah old man. When's the food gonna be ready?” Cartman complained. 

“Now boy, I'm not old! 55 is not old.” Jimbo huffed as the others laughed at him. “Just for that boy you can help me set up yalls tents for the night fat boy.” 

“AYE” 

The boys laughed harder at that, much to the displeasure of Cartman. Jimbo laughed and got up from his place next to the fire, heading over to a shed next to the cabin and pulling out two tents. He threw one at Cartman who caught it and stood up, following Jimbo to where he had started setting up the first tent. 

After a while, when the sun was setting over the mountains in the distance, the tents were set up and dinner was over, Jimbo handed an old looking guitar to Stan and told him to play them a song. Stan looked at him like he was crazy but, after some egging on by Jimbo and the others, minus Cartman, Stan started strumming the toon to ‘Struggling Man’ soon humming with it to. 

‘Everyman has a right to live’ 

‘Love is all that we have to give’ 

‘Together we struggle by our will to survive’ 

‘And together we fight just to stay alive’ 

‘Struggling man has got to move’ 

‘Struggling man no time to lose’ 

‘I'm a struggling man’ 

‘And I've got to move on’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song is Struggling Man by Jimmy Cliff but, I originally heard it on The Walking Dead. Sorry for not uploaded the past couple of days, work is being mean. (┬┬﹏┬┬)


	5. Day in the life of the apocalypse survivor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jimbo, Ned, Stan and Kenny set off on their hunting trip, leaving Kyle, Cartman, Butters, Ike, and Karen to care for the camp. how boring

Kyle woke up with a start, sitting up from his place on the ground suddenly. His breathing softened and his nightmare faded from his mind. He looked to his right, and saw Ike and Stan sleeping peacefully still, Stan snoring slightly. He looked to his left and saw Cartman, looking at him with curious eyes. Kyle flushed when he realized someone had seen his mini heart attack. 

“Mornin’ Jew.” Cartman said in a deep, sleepy voice as he set up slowly, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. 

“Morning Cartman.” Kyle replies slowly, and pushes his hair out of his face, waiting for Cartman to start making fun of him for his outburst. 

He doesn’t say anything however, instead he grabs his bag and pulls jeans and a white t-shirt out. He pulls the shirt over his head then stands up. He wasn’t wearing any pants, just his boxers, Kyle looks away from him as he begins to pull his jeans on. Kyle reaches for his bag and pulls himself a pair of jeans and a dark green hoodie out. Kyle slips the hoodie on and stands to put his jeans on. Cartman opens the door to the tent and steps out onto the tarp they had placed under and around the tent to stop it from getting wet. He slips his boots on and walks over to the fire where Jimbo and Ned were sitting, brewing something that was probably coffee. Kyle puts his boots on and follows, pushing his hair out of his face, pulling the hoodie closer around him at the cold air. Kyle flops down onto one of the chairs closest to the fire, basking in the heat. 

Soon, the rest of them were up and after some coffee and a breakfast of eggs from the chickens Jimbo kept and deer bacon, as Ned called it. Kyle had never had real bacon, but he thought the deer bacon was pretty good. After breakfast was done and cleaned up, Ned, Jimbo, Stan, and Kenny all prepared for the hunting trip Jimbo was taking them on, leaving Kyle, Cartman, Butters, Karen, and Ike to do as they pleased. Jimbo walked over to Kyle and handed him a list of things that needed to be done around the camp. Usually, Kyle didn’t like being told what to do but, right now he appreciated something to take his mind off everything. Pushing his hair out of his face, he read the list. The list read as followed, 

Feed the chickens 

Get water from the well for the laundry 

Do the laundry 

Tend to the garden 

Perimeter check 

Make a fire 

Clean the house and make the beds 

Collect wood from the outside for a new shelter build 

At some point Cartman had come up behind him and started reading the list as well, not liking that it sounded like the to do list of a housewife and started to voice this to Jimbo but Jimbo had already walked off to do other things. 

“This is some bullshit Jew, making us take care of this place like we’re a bunch of chicks.” 

Kyle kind of agreed with him but didn’t voice it, just snorted and moved say goodbye to Stan and Kenny. Soon enough the group left, and Kyle started on his first task, getting Karen and Ike to feed the chickens. He walks over to Karen, who is sitting in the porch of the cabin playing with her doll. 

“Hey Karen, do you think you and Ike could do me a favor? It'll just be real quick.” 

“Sure Kyle, what do you need us to do?” 

“Could you go feed the chickens over there by the well?” 

“Sure!” with that she makes her way over to Ike, talks to him for a second, then takes his hand and drags him to the chickens. Ike shoots him a glare as Karen drags him. Kyle just laughs and crosses ‘feed the chickens’ of the list. Next, he walks over to where Cartman and Butters are sitting next to the fire. 

“Cartman, could you go get water from the well so I can do the laundry? And Butters, would you mind tending to the garden? You’ve always been good with plants.” 

“Well Sure!” Butters jumps up and heads around the cabin to the garden. 

“Do it yourself Jew, I'm busy.” 

Cartman leans back further in his chair, showing Kyle he had no intention of getting up. Kyle grabbed him by his ear, pulling him out of the chair as Cartman yelled. Cartman stood hunched slightly because Kyle was a bit shorter than him and said, “Fine you nagging bitch, I'll get your water,” Kyle lets go of Cartman's ear and Cartman stands up fully, “What are you, a weak ass housewife? Making me do the heavy lifting like I'm your husband.” He rubs his ear as he walks over to the well, still mumbling. Kyle just huffs, pushes his hair out of his face, and makes his way to the tents, opening his first and grabbing the pile of laundry sitting next to the door. He opened the other one and grabbed the pile in there too. He held it away from him as he carried it from the tents to the laundry area on the side of cabin due to the smell, it smelt like blood and rotting meat and it was really fucking gross. 

He dropped them into the bucket with the wash pan in it. Pushing his hair back, he noticed a green apron hung up on the clothesline and decided to put it one so he wouldn’t get that shit all over him. When he put the apron on his hair fell in his face again and Kyle decided he had had enough of it for the day. He headed back to his tent, grabbed his bag and pulled out a black headband he had brought just for an occasion like this. He slipped it over his head, effectively pushing his hair out of his face. He walked over to the laundry again and this time Cartman was also heading to the laundry area. Cartman sat the pail of water down and turned around, spotting Kyle and grinning. 

“What did I say Kyle, you're a nagging housewife who needs a big strong man to do everything for you.” Cartman pinched his cheek and pulled at a loose strand of Kyles hair. Kyle swatted his hand away and crossed his arms, his face flushing a bit. 

“Fuck you Cartman, you piece of shit! What's your obsession with calling me fucking a housewife today?” 

Cartman just shrugged and walked off to do whatever. Kyle huffed and bent down to scrub his aggression out of someone's shirt. He grabbed his clothes, first dipping it in water, then lathering soap on them, then taking it up and down the washboard. He hung them up on the clothesline, hoping the cool November Colorado air would dry them not freeze them. While he was doing this Karen approached him shyly and asked, “Ive finished with the chickens but I wanna help out some more. Do you think I could help you out with the laundry?” 

Kyle had always liked Karen, even though he had only met her a few times; so, seeing her small smiling face looking at him, how could he say no? He agreed and told her that he would wash the laundry if she would hang it up. She happily agreed to this so they did it, finishing the laundry in half the time it would have taken Kyle to do it by himself. Next, they moved on to cleaning the cabin. They started with one of the bedrooms, cleaning up the nightstand, making the bed, and sweeping the floor. Then did the same with the other bedroom. In the main room they wiped down the coffee table, cleaned out the fireplace, and swept the floor. Kyle held his hand up for a high five and she gladly gave him one. 

Kyle looked up at the sky and saw the sun was high, meaning it was around noon. Kyle looked over at Karen and knew they were thinking the same thing, ‘Time for lunch’. They walked over to the fire and saw that it had gone out. Kyle called for Cartman to “Come make us a fire you fat fuck” begrudgingly Cartman did saying while he did that, “I'm not fat you fucking Ginger! I'm just muscular and you wish you could look like me.” 

Cartman looked at Kyle and wiggled his eyebrows, chuckling slightly. Kyle snorted and rolled his eyes, shooting back, “You wish it was just muscle fucker! I however am the epidemy of good looks. You wish you had what I do.” Kyle did a little pose before both of them giggled, which soon turned in to full laughter. After a moment of nothing but a few giggles here and there, Cartman finally got the fire started. Kyle put a pot of water and a venison steak on. When the water was boiling, Kyle poured a bag of rice he found in the cellar into the pot. Soon the rice and steak were done, and Kyle served lunch to the five of them. 

After lunch was cleaned up, Kyle and Cartman did an interior perimeter sweep. Finding nothing, they decided to go collect wood from the outside. They headed into the cabin, grabbed two backpacks and grabbed a couple things they might need when outside. Cartman grabbed a hunting knife Jimbo had lying around, an emergency first aid kit, and a hatchet. Kyle picked up a different knife, another hatchet and a small handgun. Kyle looked around at the mess of weapons in the cabin and silently thanked whatever god was up there that Jimbo and Ned were paranoid bastards. 

They opened the fence gate and stepped out, observing the surroundings very carefully so nothing would surprise them. They walked towards the surrounding woods, treading lightly as to not attract unwanted attention. They started to slowly gather, smaller sticks for the fire and cartman grabbed some thicker branches for the build that Jimbo was planning. The trip was mostly uneventful, them only seeing two zombies, or walkers, as Cartman called them. Kyle thought it was a stupid name but of course Cartman didn’t care. Soon the sun started to go down and they decided to get back before it became dark. 

Butters had dinner ready for them when they got back, a rabbit stew, as he called it. The sun was set but Stan and the other were not back yet and this worried Kyle. Kyle wanted to stay up late for them but Butters and Cartman convinced him that is not worth it. “I'm sure they’ll be back by the morning and I doubt they wanna listen to you nag them. Just go the bed Jew.” 

“... Yeah ok...” 

Kyle headed to his tent, stripping of his jeans and laying down in just his Hoodie and his underwear. Kyle was wide awake however, worried that something had happened to the others and he wouldn’t know it. Cartman walked into the tent and Kyle tried to steady his breathing, to pretend he was asleep. Cartman undressed himself and laid next to Kyle on his sleeping bag. 

“Stop worrying so much Jew, they’ll be fine. Jus’ go to bed.” 

With that Cartman was out, snoring in minutes. Kyle turned to lay on his back, staring up at the top of the tent. Soon enough however, he fell into a restless sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ＞﹏＜


	6. When the world caves in part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is dedicated to @Ashinrain. Love you no homo

Stan headed out to his truck, throwing his backpack in the back before hopping in the passenger's seat. Jimbo had been adamant about driving, saying he knew a special spot but couldn’t describe how to get there. Stan didn’t believe him but for the sake of peace didn’t argue. Kenny Jumped in the back seat, and so did Ned. Kyle walked over to the truck and said his goodbyes to him. Stan said goodbye and told him he would be back with a fresh catch for him. Kyle just smiled, rolled his eyes and said his goodbyes to Kenny. 

Stan was serious, however. Stan had been crushing on Kyle for years now and with the apocalypse in full swing, he had decided to tell Kyle how he felt. After he got back though. Every time he thought about telling Kyle, he got butterflies in his stomach and had to resist the urge to puke. He still felt that way but, if he ever wanted a chance with Kyle, he would just have to suck it up and tell him. Kyle knew Stan liked boys; Stan having come out to him when he was 12 after a particularly rough depression episode that Stan can barely remember due to the amount of alcohol he had consumed. 

‘They had fought like they always do when Stan gets drunk and Kyle had been ignoring him in favor of Cartman during this time. 

On a particularly bad day Stan had stumbled his way across town to Kyles house, and passed out on his bed without saying a word to him. When he woke up, Kyle was there watching him, waiting for him to wake up. Stan had stood to say something, maybe to apologize but instead said, “Fuck Kyle I'm so fucking gay... Is there something wrong with me cuz like all I can think about is boys and I'm a boy a-and I'm supposed to like girls and I'm so so confused Kyle please what do I do.” 

If Kyle had said something to him, Stan didn’t remember it. The next thing he remembered was waking up in his own bed with a horrid headache and awful dry mouth, swearing to never drink again. He had broken his promise the next week.’ 

Stan rubbed his forehead with his hand. Everyone finished with their goodbye and they set off. Jimbo took them further down the road that Stan and the others had taken to get to Jimbo’s camp originally. After about an hour, they finally come up to a small parking lot, which is basically just a place where all the trees were cleared, and the grass had stopped growing. There was a car parked here already, Stan glanced at the empty car, wondering what had happened to the people who owned it. They got out of the truck, grabbing their guns and each carrying a hunting knife with them. They walked down a skinny path that looked more like a deer trail then a proper path. 

Jimbo, who was leading the group, stopped them when they came just in view of a cabin. Stan could barely call it a cabin really; it was tiny and 3 large windows with flaps over them and a door with a smaller window the same way in the middle of it. The reason Jimbo had stopped them however, is because inside of the cabin, something was moving around. ‘shit’ Stan thought. As silently as possible, they approached the cabin Jimbo and Ned on one side of the door, Stan on the other and Kenny in front of it. Stan reaches other to the handle, hesitates a moment, then pulls the door open quickly. With a cry, a figure jumps from the cabin and swings something at Kenny. Luckily Kenny ducks and tackles the figure, making them drop what Stan now saw was an axe. “Tweek? Holy shit!” 

Stan did a double take and saw it was indeed Tweek. At the sound of his name he had stilled, still pinned down by Kenny. 

“Holy fuck! Kenny? Stan? Is that you guys?!” Tweek screeched. Stan heard movement from inside the cabin and tensed up again. Craig's head popped from behind the door, looking at Jimbo and Ned before looking down at Kenny who was straddling Tweek, pinning his hands down with one of his. 

“Hey McCormick, do you mind getting off my boyfriend?” 

Kenny scooted back off Tweek who stood up and brushed himself off. 

“What's going on guys?” a soft voice comes from inside the shelter. Craig turned and said, “Come on out Trish, there are some more people out here.” 

Craig stepped out and allowed Tricia, Craig's younger sister, to stand on the top step of the cabin. Her eyes lit up at the sight of the four of them. 

“Holy Shit! Kenny!” She threw herself at Kenny and bear hugged him. Kenny caught her and twirled with her before setting her down. “Kenny, it's good to see you! Wait...” She looks around before looking back at him, “Is Karen...?” 

“Karen's ok! Don’t worry she is just back at our camp with the others. She’ll be excited to see you!” 

“Oh, thank god! I was worried for a second.” 

“You know I wouldn’t let anything happen to her, right?” 

“Yeah, I know but my parents said the same thing before they disappeared. So I wasn’t sure if...” 

“What happened to your parents?” Stan asked Craig. 

“They went out to find food and just... never came back.” Craig looked down at the floor and Tweek took his hand softly. Craig gave him a smile that didn’t quite reach his eyes before turning his head to Jimbo. “This your place?” 

“Yeah, it's mine and Ned hunting cabin, not the best house though. Sorry ‘bout that.” 

“It's kept us alive well enough, jus’ wished you guys had stocked the place with some food, we’ve gone through most of ours.” 

Ned cut in, “That's why we are here, to get a deer for food. I have some granola bars now though, if you want.” 

“I’ll take one!” Tricia held her hand out to Ned, who dropped two generic brand granola bars into her hand. She grins and opens one up, putting the other one in the pocket of her blue dress to save for later. 

“This catchin' up has been nice and all but were just kinda standing out here, free for the walkers. Let's go inside and start setting up for a hunt.” Jimbo lead the rest of them into the small hut and Stan, the last to enter, pulled the door behind him shut and locked it. 

\-- 

It felt like they had been sitting in that tiny ass cabin for forever. Jimbo, Ned, and Stan were positioned at the three windows, and Kenny was sitting in front of the door, lazily looking out the window. Tweek, Tricia and Craig were curled up in a corner, Tweek curled up on Craig's chest and Tricia sitting in Craig's lap, both asleep. Craig was leaning his head back against the wall, eyes closed. 

They sit in silence for a while before Jimbo stands up and heads towards the door. Ned got up to follow him. Stans opens his mouth to question them but before he can Jimbo says, “Ned and I are going to look around, we’ll be back soon.” 

They were gone before Stan could say anything. He just huffed and looked back out his window. He watched them disappear into the woods. Tweek snored and twitched before stilling again. Stan was bored. 

\-- 

Another hour passed. And another. Stan was falling asleep. Stan opened his eyes and looked up at the ceiling. It was dark now. 

A scream echoed from the forest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted this to be out like 4 days ago but whatever, School is mean and Work is also mean. Part 2 will be out asap. :)


	7. When the world caves in part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is really short, sorry about that.

Stan didn’t immediately register what he was hearing. The sound had stopped before he could even sit up. Stan turned toward the window, looking out to see if he could place the noise. Stans eyes widened. He stared at the sight before him. A herd the size of south park itself was heading straight for the cabin. Jimbo was running for dear life, Jimbo’s left leg missing most of the meat from the knee down, oozing dark red and leaving a trial for the hungry walkers to follow. Stan fell back and scooted to the other side of the cabin. His eyes were wide with shock. Kenny looked out the window. His jaw dropped and he turned to Stan. 

“Holy shit dude.” 

Craig looked up at the two of them, glaring at them for waking him up. He stopped when he saw the looks on their faces. He nudged at Tweek and Tricia, riling them. There was a bang on the door, frantic, and yelling Jimbo’s voice stained Stans ears, “STAN LET ME IN NOW BOY!” 

Stan ran to the door, but Kenny beat him. Opening the window, he looked at Jimbo, “You were bit, weren't you?” 

Jimbo just banged at the door angrily, his yelling getting more and more incoherent by the second. Stan pleaded with Kenny to just open the door, but he wouldn’t. Stan glanced over at the window and saw hundreds of squishy, slimy bodies pressed against it, attempting to claw their way in. The other windows were the same way. Thousands of undead surrounded them, tearing at each other to try and be the first to get it. Jimbo stopped screaming. Stan looked over at Kenny, who wouldn’t meet his eyes. Stan flushed with anger and threw himself at Kenny. Stan yelled and punched him. Kenny did nothing to stop him, just let him get his anger out. Stan was about to swing again when Craig grabbed him and threw him back against the wall. He bent over to help Kenny off the floor. 

Stan leaned his head against the wall behind him. And cried. Tears fell freely and he made no attempts to hide them. There wasn’t a point to do so. He had nothing left. His mom and dad and sister where probably dead, Jimbo was probably just a skeleton like Kenny's parents had been, and Ned, who was basically his other Uncle having lived with Jimbo for so long, was nowhere to be seen. Nothing left but... Kyle. He had Kyle still, he was still alive because Kyle wanted him to be. That was his only reason for living. Kyle. Stan smiled as he cried and Tweek put a hand in his shoulder in an attempt to comfort him. It didn’t help. Stan dialed in on the sounds from the outside. Groaning and Scratching, sounds of tearing and flesh being ripped away. 

Stan reached his hand into the inside of his jacket and pulled out a flask. He took a swing and smiled. The rum calmed his nerves. 

\-- 

“We have to get out of here man! This is too much fucking pressure!” Tweek twitched as he said this, eyes swiveling back and forth in his head. 

Stan stood up, swaying a bit and frowning at his now empty flask. He threw it down on the ground and yelled, “Then let's go!” 

He headed straight for the door and opened it. He was met with the gruesome sight of Jimbo’s insides on the outside of everything. The walkers didn’t notice him staring at first, too busy with their meal to care. He grabbed his knife from his sheath. With a grunt he slammed his knife down into the top of the closet one. Then the next. Another. They had noticed him now and they were coming straight for him. One grabbed ahold of his arm and he thought it was over, that he was done, but a hammer swung out and killed it. Craig nodded at him and he continued. He fought through the herd. They fell to the floor around him. He didn’t notice the blood coming from the bite shaped wound on his ankle. Noone did. He stumbled and ran as fast as he could toward the truck. It seemed to get further away the closer he got. The truck had started, Stan thought he had had the keys, but he supposed not. Craig and Tweek pulled him into the back seat of his truck and off they went, heading toward the camp Jimbo and Ned had built for them to survive on. 

Stan looked down at his leg. He felt the pain now. And the fever. He just smiled and thought of Kyle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh, yeah. Sorry its short. Oh and for killing 2 people in 1 chapter. X﹏X


End file.
